Encuentros de medianoche: Un principe misterioso
by Liz19forever
Summary: Él estaba condenado a ocultar su naturaleza; Ella estaba destinada a descubrirla. Dos Almas gemelas unidas por la sangre. ¿Será el amor suficientemente fuerte para vencer los obstáculos de un amor prohibido?. Edward&Bella, Vampiros y Humanos.
1. Prefacio

**¡Good morning mis bellas lectoras!, aunque por la hora debería decir buenas tardes, jajaja, en fin... aquí yo again con otra idea loca que ha surgido en mi mente, les dejo el prefacio y les explico acabo de dejar en mi pérfil una encuesta, como ya esta por terminar Pecados Carnales y no he decidido cual de todas mis ideas locas quiero continuar, es que, les pido su sabia ayuda. Hacía un tiempo ya que he publicado el comienzo de otra historia llamada "Atrévete a salvarme" pues bien, ahora les publicó está, la idea es que luego de leer ambos prefacios me ayuden a decidir cual continuar de entre las dos. A mi en particular me tinca más esta última que era un proyecto guardado y que según yo es más fiel a la historia original de la Saga (Edward es vampiro :P), por allí me acorde de alguién que me dijo algo muy cierto hace un tiempo atrás: Me gusta leer historias o fics sobre lo que me cautivo que es la quimica que Edward vampiro y Bella humana tienen, así que he vuelto a los inicios por así decirlo y he escrito sobre lo que nos ha motivado a todas, claro que con mi peculiar estilo =). Espero que se animen a leer y a votar para que me ayuden a decidir, también espero con mucho entusiasmo que me dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no la tematica de esta historia y lo que quieran decirme en realidad, siempre espero con mucho estusiasmos sus comentarios. Eso sería por ahora me despido, muchos cariños a todas y nos estamos leyendo... Liz.**

* * *

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a su compañía editorial, yo solo me divierto con ellos. **

**Encuentros de Medianoche**

**Un príncipe Misterioso**

**Sumario:**

Él estaba condenado a ocultar su naturaleza

Ella estaba destinada a descubrirla

Dos Almas gemelas unidas por la sangre. ¿Serán el amor suficientemente fuerte para vencer los obstáculos de un amor prohibido?

**Prefacio:**

Había una época en Egipto antiguo en donde los seres humanos entraron en una conspiración para derrocar a los dioses. Osiris contra el Ra, rey de dioses y de los hombres.

Ayudados en secretos por alguno de los traidores, los humanos buscaban la manera de derrotar a los fieles al rey; durante tiempos inmemorables usando sus fuerzas los dioses que regían la tierra habían dado a los hombres objetos y tierras para que prosperaran.

Ra, al oír hablar de las intenciones de los humanos, se reunió con el resto de los dioses que seguían fieles a sus designios, quienes le aconsejaron que llamara a Sekhmet, diosa de la guerra y de la fuerza, una contra la cual ninguna otra fuerza sirve para que se manifestara en la tierra y calmara la rebelión.

Sekhmet se manifestaría y castigaría todos los que habían sostenido la rebelión contra los dioses.

Luego Sekhmet caminó entre hombres y los destruyó bebiendo su sangre.

Una noche después de que Sekhmet había bebido la sangre y rasgado los cuerpos de los humanos rebeldes, los dioses decidieron que la matanza había sido suficiente y que debía parar pero ellos no contaban con que Sekhmet no querría pararla, ya que había bebido toda la sangre de los revolucionarios y algo en su espíritu divino había cambiado para siempre, despertando en ella una especie de intoxicación de la cual no podía escapar.

Mientras que continuó la carnicería, los dioses reconocieron que Sekhmet y su rabia por la sangre humana hacia aun peor la matanza misma, sospechando fundadamente que, está no pararía hasta que la vida humana se extinguiera por completo.

Entonces Ra que había traído ciertas plantas colosales de la familia de la Solanácea y que de ella se pueden elaborar drogas muy potentes para alterar la mente, junto también con opio o cáñamo, fueron enviados al dios Sekti en Heliópolis.

Sekti agregó estas drogas a una mezcla de cerveza y sangre humana, llenando siete mil grandes jarros de la sustancia. Los jarros fueron llevados a un lugar donde Sekhmet pasaría y se vertió sobre la tierra, inundando los campos.

Cuando Sekhmet vino a estos campos y percibió lo que ella pensó que era sangre, se regocijo y bebió todo el líquido. Entonces "su corazón fue llenado de alegría", su mente fue cambiada y ella no pensó más en destruir.

Después de eso, Ra trató a Sekhmet como si las matanzas no lo hubieran molestado, elogiando la belleza y el encanto de la diosa, permitiendo con ello que entre los humanos vivieran los vestigios de aquella matanza: Una nueva raza.

_Crédito: Mito sobre el origen del vampirismo_.

**Época Actual**

A lo lejos se sentía el batir furioso de las hojas contra el viento que, enfurecido como nunca antes, comenzó a sentirse.

La noche era clara, bañada por una luna inmensa que acompañaba a todo aquel que estuviera en aquel lugar.

Como una verdad presagiada, como una mentira contada, su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, sus ojos de un chocolate intenso se quedaron fijos en la persona frente a ella y fue entonces cuando se percibió nítidamente como de ellos brotaban sin control lágrimas, que rodaron por sus blancas mejillas hasta culminar en la delgada línea de su mentón.

Ella estaba aterrada y él estaba descubierto al fin.

Durante todos esos meses siempre supo él, de una manera u otra, que era cuestión de tiempo lo que sucedió.

Aún así había albergado la posibilidad que este día no hubiera llegado tan pronto, al menos no así.

Cuando la última lágrima cayó contra el suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sigilosamente entre la penumbra del bosque pero contrario a toda lógica ella no escapó.

**Capítulo I: ****Por primera vez en cien años**

* * *

**¿Les tinco? no se olviden de dejarme sus tomates, comentarios, sugerencias, en fin... lo que quieran solo hagan click en reviews =). Espero subir el primer capítulo tan pronto termine de editarlo. **

**¡Nos estamos leyendo! **

**Love and Hug**

**Liz**


	2. Por primera vez en cien años

_Sé que puedes ver el latido de mi corazón _

_También sé que no cuento con tiempo para pensar._

_Pero es muy tarde para pensar en el valor de mi existencia._

**I**

**Por primera vez en cien años**

— ¿Quién eres?

Había sido la pregunta que en reiteradas ocasiones como ahora le habían hecho sus víctimas. — ¿Qué importancia tiene? —murmuro el vampiro arrastrando el cadáver inerte y sin vida de quién había servido de sustento esta noche. Lo hizo con extrema cautela y con una delicadeza que evidentemente era demasiada para estar trasladando un cuerpo sin vida pero sentía que al hacerlo redimía, en parte, aquel pecado tan terrible que había cometido al asesinarla.

¿Cómo luchar contra la propia naturaleza?, pensó.

Después de todo él era un vampiro y la sangre que corría por las venas de aquella muchacha era su alimento.

En un rito funerario junto los brazos flácidos de la muchacha contra su pecho haciendo una cruz con ellos para luego alzarla en el aire. Metió uno de los suyos a la altura de sus piernas y con el otro sujetó la espalda del cuerpo inerte. Se ayudó con su rodilla para equilibrar el peso y así poder colocarla en la sábana que había preparado momentos antes en la mitad de su habitación. La depositó con gentileza haciendo gala de una precisión envidiable. El cuerpo de su víctima quedo justo en la mitad de la tela; luego como si se tratará de un último adiós, la contemplo.

Sólo fueron unos segundos, lentamente se hinco otra vez y procedió a cubrirla con la delgada sabanilla. Intentaba ocultar toda la evidencia pero justo cuando debía esconder el rostro de aquella inocente mujer no pudo evitar que lo embargara el arrepentimiento. Su mano se congeló en el aire impidiéndole cumplir con su propósito.

La culpa se acrecentó al contemplar aquellos labios carnosos y bien definidos que minutos antes lo habían besado con fervor. Su corazón muerto se vio inundado de un gran remordimiento al constatar que el carmesí de aquella boca que tanto le había atraído en un principio ahora se encontraba completamente transformado en un malva mortecino luego que él succionara cada gota de su sangre.

Motivado por la culpa y el remordimiento deslizó con suma sutileza sus delgados dedos por la piel lánguida del rostro de la infeliz desafortunada. Apenas sintió el contacto, ahora tibio, de aquella piel muerta cerró sus ojos recordando que aquella joven no solo le había servido de alimento sino que además había, por escasos momentos, servido para saciar otro tipo de hambre; una necesidad de carne y que era la única que lo mantenía atado a la mortalidad que hacía siglos le había sido arrebatada.

Sus dedos trazaron un camino desde la línea del mentón hasta su cuello y de allí bajaron hasta el arco de este. En su mente resonaron patente los gemidos que ese bella garganta había proferido cuando él la había poseído y se sintió aún más miserable que, cuando finalmente y producto de la excitación, había sucumbido a esa naturaleza tan salvaje y bestial del que era poseedor.

Morderla se había convertido en un deseo salvajemente vehemente al oler la adrenalina fluir sin control por sus venas. Aquella esencia tan característica en momentos de excitación lo había hecho anhelar saborear en su garganta aquel líquido tan exquisito. Sin cavilación, en el momento justo de mayor excitación de la muchacha él enterró sus dientes en aquella carne fresca y sedosa; sin escrúpulos succionó hasta la última gota del elixir que ese cuerpo contenía. Escuchó pacientemente como un corazón noble e inocente se detenía al ritmo de la muerte, una muerte causada por él.

— Quién soy o el por qué ya no debe importarte —murmuró sintiendo decepción de lo que era.

A pesar de las décadas que habían transcurrido desde su transformación, a pesar de que trataba de permanecer alejado de aquella naturaleza tan salvaje, noche tras noche, sin piedad aquella naturaleza era la que lo transformaban en aquel animal tan bestial carente de esencia, carente de alma, un ser inhumano. Eran las noches su pecado, aquel pecado que el manto de oscuridad profundizaba y sacaba a flote, la sed, aquel talón de Aquiles era el que se apoderaba y lo convertían en aquel monstruo que tanto odiaba; Ahora saciado el monstruo, esté rugía victorioso en su interior, rugía contento. Y como en los cuentos, ese ser malo y despiadado no podía ser aplacado.

Terminó de cubrir al cadáver y salió de aquella enorme habitación rumbo a la escalera. Dirigió sus pasos certeros hasta el comienzo de esta que se encontraba dispuesta a un costado del pasillo interior, a su lado había una mesa de arrimo y un enorme espejo. No pudo evitar contemplarse en aquel cuando su cuerpo pasó frente, sus ojos ahora de un pardo oscuro con pequeños matices de un cobrizo encendido profundizaron su mirada.

El reflejo no era mejor del que se hubiera imaginado. Ese reflejo había sido el que lo perseguía día tras día, noche tras noche, siglo tras siglo, victima tras víctima, lo que acaba de hacer era un rito, y aquel reflejo era la prueba de aquello.

— _La sangre es una necesidad incontrolable, es una cuestión biológica —y aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente. Esa justificación que tantas veces había oído de los suyos no era suficiente para mitigar el dolor, para sosegar a su alma intranquila._

Un destello de sarcasmo inundo aquellas orbes topacios que se asemejaban a dos grandes soles.

— ¿Acaso debería sentirme mejor? —cuestionó en voz alta, discrepando al segundo con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor.

— No —respondieron.

Aquella voz tan dulce y serena era la única que él esperaba no haber oído en aquella situación.

— Pero al menos sí aceptarás aquello podrías volver a sonreír —agrego la voz de la mujer. Los ojos de aquella vampiresa se iluminaron.

Tomo un breve segundo para que el reflejo del vampiro con el cuerpo sin vida ahora fuera completado con el reflejo de la vampiresa detrás de él. Otro par de ojos se iluminaron en aquella fotografía tan triste y negra. En aquella imagen también destacaban sus labios que contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Aunque muy en el fondo esperaba que alguien replicará en respuesta, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado que una vez más su hermana de sangre contemplará la victoria del monstruo sobre el ser.

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de torturarte? —inquirió la muchacha tocando el hombro del vampiro. Inclinó su rostro hasta apoyarlo en el antebrazo, sutilmente junto sus labios contra la tela de la camisa y luego cerró sus ojos. — Basta, te lo suplicó… por mí… por favor no más —suplicó en un murmullo silencioso pero suficiente para que la oyera.

— Sí vivo es como estoy, entonces jamás —contestó esté esquivando su cuerpo.

El sonido de su voz retumbó en la oscuridad de la noche y fue el único sonido que se sintió.

Contempló por unos segundos más su reflejo y el de la muchacha en sus brazos. Le tomó menos de un segundo bajar la enorme escalera de aquella enorme mansión. Dirigió sus pasos por el pasillo principal tenuemente iluminado y luego con la habilidad propia de su especie giró la manilla de la puerta principal sin desequilibrar el peso del cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Era de noche, una noche bañada por una luna inmensa. El aire tibio soplaba sutilmente de vez en cuando creando una ráfaga que chocaba contra su pálido rostro.

No era la primera vez que mantenía este tipo de conversación con algún integrante de su familia. El tema de estas pláticas se estaba volviendo habitual dado que, las victimas se habían sucedido con mayor frecuencia que antaño. Volviéndose peligroso no solo para él sino para todos que fuera descubierto. Aún así, ninguno de su familia le había recriminado aquello y se habían transformado en cómplices y testigos silentes de aquellos arrebatados actos. Todos sabían que para él era extremadamente difícil resistirse. Siempre lo había sido.

Hoy había ganado el monstruo que había mitigado antaño. Una víctima inocente, alguien que no debió terminar como había terminado: muerta. Aquel asesinato hoy pesaba en su conciencia y le otorgaba la melancolía necesaria para regodearse en la tristeza.

Más que un crimen sabía que era un pecado. El vulneraba las leyes noche tras noche y pronto si no lo lograba controlar aquel instinto tan bestial no solo sería él quien cargaría con las consecuencias de aquello sino que sus seres más preciados.

¿Cómo detener al predador?

Era parte de la naturaleza de todos este lado tan bestial ¿Por qué algunos si podían controlarla hasta hacerla imperceptible?

Para su desgracia a pesar del entrenamiento seguía siendo un predador y el mejor. En otros tiempos aquello lo hubiera llenado de orgullo y hubiera servido de consuelo para seguir "viviendo" día a día, pero ahora solo provocaba que se aborreciera con mayor intensidad. Eran en momentos como esto que deseaba haber muerto en toda la extensión de la palabra para poder así descansar de todo y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Cuando se tiene una eternidad por vida ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a seguir existiendo?, era la pregunta que lo acosaba y que en cien años aún no había podido ser contestada.

Rodeó al vehículo apostado justo afuera del inmueble. Tal y como conjeturó, no alcanzó a dar el siguiente paso cuando el cuerpo diminuto, tan flaco como el suyo pero más bajo del integrante más obstinado de su familia se materializó frente a él.

Jasper, hermano —exhalo aire intentando comprenderlo.

Sus frías pero cariñosas manos le sujetaron por el brazo para obligarlo a encararla pero no alcanzó a hacer ningún movimiento ni mucho menos a emitir sonido alguno. La mirada penetrante que le profirió la silencio de inmediato. Aquella mirada arrebatada y profunda terminó con cualquier intento de persuasión por completo. El monstruo había tomado posesión y no iba a abandonarlo tan rápido. Entonces los ojos tímidos de la mujer dudaron y se humedecieron de lágrimas antes el sufrimiento de su hermano.

Hoy no —protestó — No estoy de humor —siseó amenazante el joven. Su objetivo era hacerla desistir de aquella forzada conversación.

¡No somos monstruos! —objetó interrumpiéndolo la muchacha con temple en su voz.

Bella, por favor no quiero escucharte —replicó con dureza.

Entonces aquella mirada comprensiva se entristeció. Como siempre lo había hecho al oírlo hablar así de sí mismo. Bella no se consideraba a si misma un monstruo, ella había logrado lo que a todas luces su hermano no. Creer en que su existencia más que una maldición era simplemente un capricho del destino. Ninguno de ellos había decidido por voluntad propia convertirse en lo que eran, bajo aquella premisa para ella eran seres inocentes y cargaban con una naturaleza heredada. Una suerte de evolución que debían apreciar como tal, ser inmortal debía contar para algo, debía haber un propósito de la naturaleza para aquel destino. Esa filosofía de vida había hecho que buscará la manera de subsistir.

¿Entonces que somos Bella? —cuestionó en respuesta con su quijada completamente tensa. Su ceño se frunció aún más acentuando la profundidad de su mirada oscurecida por el repudió.

Contrario a toda lógica y siguiendo un patrón desconcertante la aludida dulcificó su mirada. Lentamente volvió a tomar entre sus pétreas manos el mentón de su joven hermano y lo alzo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron — _NO ERES un monstruo —a_firmó con ímpetu, los ojos de Jasper permanecieron sin alteración.

Él sentía que era un monstruo y nada que ella dijera lo haría cambiar de parecer. Hasta ahora su inocencia estaba sujeta al punto de vista que utilizarán en la reflexión. Para algunos era una necesidad forzada para otros era una alternativa, un deseo que podría ser o más debía ser mitigado. Al segundo de comprender aquello la vampiresa entristeció su mirada.

Su alma muerta se compungió al notar el sufrimiento que ahora adornaba como una sombra constante el rostro perfecto de quién llamaba familia. No era un secreto que, a pesar de no tener lazos de real parentesco, ellos eran una familia. Habían optado muchos años atrás por permanecer juntos, rompiendo barreras que hasta ese entonces se creyeron imposibles entre los de su especie. No los unía la conveniencia, los unían lazos de real aprecio e inmensurable cariño.

Había sido una opción considerarlo un hermano, un amigo. Tanto Jasper como Bella compartían un lazo profundamente especial. Era una conexión extraña la que los rodeaba y se notaba a todas luces que era más profunda que con el resto de los integrantes de su peculiar estirpe. No era que ella sintiera más apreció o cariño que por los otros sino que la estima que sentía era desmesurada tanto que a veces sentía que eran una extensión el uno del otro. Por eso, sí a él le dolía también le dolía a ella — _Su muerte es mejor a condenarla a una existencia como la nuestra —c_onsoló en un susurró hermanal. — _Dejarla viva en un eternidad te hubiera convertido en un ser mezquino y caprichoso como ellos —v_olvió a asegurar con vehemencia. Entonces se sintió un bufido en protesta a sus dichos. Los sonidos emanaron desde el fondo de las entrañas del vampiro.

— Por desgracia mi querida hermana, aquello no es suficiente consuelo para mí —replicó encolerizado no con ella sino con él mismo por haber sido tan débil — ¡Te lo pido ahora yo a ti: Déjame en paz! —demandó entre dientes.

En momentos como estos era que agradecía tener la velocidad de la luz. En un movimiento resuelto y audaz se separó de su hermana y sin dejarla prevenir lo que venía huyó del lugar.

¡Espera, Jasper! ¡¿Donde vas?! —gritó apenas sintió el rechinar de las ruedas con el suelo. El cuerpo de su hermano ya no estaba frente a ella, sino que a metros de distancia al igual que el vehículo que lo transportaba.

Lejos, donde pueda acallar al monstruo —anunció y un rugido de motor se sintió sin darle tiempo de pestañar.

_No me duele_

_¿Quieres saber por qué no me duele? _

_¿Quieres oír del trato que estoy haciendo?_

— ¡Alice! — magulló el joven a quién era su hermana para que dejará de mirar a la vampiresa sentada a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Su voz fuerte y decidida causo el efecto deseado, el duendecillo de cabellos puntiagudos se giró hacia él, enfrentando su mirada testaruda con la disgustada suya.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Alice abriendo de manera indiscreta sus tostadas orbes, la sonrisa no se había apagado y no se apagaría tan fácil para desgracia de Edward. Su hermana gozaba aún de algo que él hubiera rogado porque perdiera su tozudez e imprudencia muchas veces los había expuesto a ser blancos de aquellos que hoy eran los dueños del mundo.

— ¿Podrías…? —comenzó esté pero fue incapaz de terminar la petición sin llamar la atención del resto de pasajeros. Claro que con ella usualmente no era necesario ni siquiera empezarla después de todo, su hermana ya sabía lo que él diría incluso lo que pasaría sino no habría otra explicación para su actitud resuelta y confiada.

— No te preocupes, ella no es la muchacha de mis "visiones" —le tranquilizó de manera casual como si él hubiera pedido aquella aclaración.

Edward se sorprendió de la capacidad de su hermana. Quién quito la vista de él y la concentró en la bolsa que traía colgada en su hombro, hurgó entre sus pertenencias hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, sacó de aquella cartera un pequeño objeto cuadrado, un tanto alargado en los extremos: era un libro. Sin mucho preámbulo lo abrió y sin inmutarse en sus alrededores dirigió su vista y comenzó a leer sin preocupación.

— ¿Qué has visto Alice? —curioseó Edward tratando de calmar aquel impulso que estaba invadiéndolo desde el momento en que había vislumbrado que a cada día que pasaba era más peligroso para ellos vivir entro los no vivos, ocultando lo que eran. A cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más difícil por no decir imposible seguir disimulando su humanidad.

— ¿Hasta ahora? —inquirió la aludida sin molestarse en mirar a su interlocutor, el silencio que profirió esté fue el pase necesario para que ella continuará con su monologo — Nada que no pueda evitarse —aclaró esta vez quitando la vista de las páginas del libro que la entretenía.

— Ellos tienen familia —aseguró con bastante vehemencia y piedad. Una que evidentemente Edward no tenía. — el hombre que está detrás de mí tiene una hija ¿Crees que sería justo considerarlo un daño colateral en la matanza que estas planeando? —le preguntó seria haciendo que Edward hiciera un esfuerzo sobre humano por ahogar aquellos instintos asesinos que estaban apoderándose de su mente y de su voluntad. Edward Guardó silencio porque la sensación de miedo era horrible para seguir viviendo con ella. Eran dos extraños en un mundo que no les pertenecía, al menos no más. Sin embargo como una herencia, esté se negaba a querer abandonar la ciudad donde nació y alguna vez fue feliz. Aquellas emociones y sensaciones junto con el latido débil y casi imperceptible de su corazón era la única evidencia que él y su hermana probablemente eran parte de los últimos seres humanos que estaban quedados. Frunció el seño ante la mirada inquisidora de su hermana y desvió sus verdes orbes de las tostadas de su real pariente un tanto molesto

¿Por qué Alice siempre defendía lo indefendible?

— ¡Ellos nos asesinaron primero! —espetó al cabo de unos segundos entre dientes. Su hermana guardó silencio ante el rencor expresado en aquellas palabras — ¿Por qué debo tener piedad con quienes no la tuvieron ni la tienen con los míos? —le preguntó mirándola directamente

— Porque nosotros somos lo que ellos fueron una vez —disintió su hermana en respuesta.

Sus tortadas orbes se cristalizaron fieras recordando que ambas especies compartían un mismo origen. Tal vez los que hoy eran una multitud y que antaño habían sido una minoría no eran los seres bestiales ni los monstruos que habían adornado los cuentos que de niña le contaban. Tal vez sí había cierta humanidad en el fondo de aquellas almas muertas, algún vestigio de que habían sido humanos alguna vez debía permanecer oculto, solo era cuestión de buscar para encontrar.

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! —murmuró acercándose al rostro de su hermana. Un rechinar se sintió y el vagón del metro se detuvo. Las luces parpadearon unos segundos, entonces Edward jaló a su hermana del brazo y la hizo ponerse de pie. En silencio ambos salieron de aquel vagón sin decirse nada más.

Caminaron presurosos entre la multitud de vampiros. Dirigieron sus pasos sigilosos y recelosos como era usual, después de todo debían pasar desapercibidos y mientras menos tiempo pasaran entre ellos menos chance de que descubrieran quienes eran.

Noche tras noche recorrían el mismo camino para llegar a lo que ellos llamaban hogar, la guarida de los pocos humanos que quedaban. Al salir de la estación de metro una ráfaga tibia de aire rozo sus rostros. Era principio de primavera. El trayecto era unas cuantas cuadras, cuatro para ser exactos. Usualmente la caminaban con paso veloz pero extrañamente hoy, ante la soledad de la noche, se tomaron su tiempo para recorrerlas. Ambos iban con la mirada atenta a cualquier movimiento poco usual y demasiado rápido y aunque sabían que no contarían con la ventaja, su humanidad se los impedía, Edward contaba con que Alice lo viera venir.

No le gustaba enojarse con ella pero tampoco le simpatizaba aquella fascinación que su hermana de un tiempo a esta parte había adoptado por los no vivos. Sabía que eso se debía a un sueño que había tenido y el cual ella guardaba recelosa lejos de su mente, de hecho, costaba trabajo hurgar en sus recuerdos mientras está dormía en busca de aquella visión que no había compartido y traía a Edward inquieto, apostaba su peso en oro que nada bueno saldría de ella sino ¿Por qué ocultarla?

Aunque desde pequeño él también compartía un don, incrementado con lo que había sucedido sin duda, esa extraña fascinación que ahora tenía Alice era como si lo que de niños habían jurado de pronto se estuviera desvaneciendo y temía que ella estuviera considerando sucumbir ante lo ¿inevitable?

Huir había sido una constante desde pequeños, cuando sus padres habían sido tomados por aquellas almas malditas ellos se habían refugiado con los pocos que habían sobrevivido. Siempre permanecieron juntos hasta que fueron cayeron uno a uno, hoy solo quedaban unos cientos de miles. Y particularmente a los que hoy estaban con ellos debían su supervivencia a las visiones de su hermana ¿Qué harían si ella ya no estaba de su lado?

— ¿Cómo se ve nuestro futuro ahora? —cuestionó y su voz retumbo en la oscuridad de la calle. Su hermana sonrió de inmediato al escuchar la pregunta de Edward, sus ojos se iluminaron otra vez, sabía que su hermano era orgulloso y reconocer errores no era su fuerte pero sabía que esa pregunta amistosa era una especie de disculpas por lo que había sucedido en el metro hacía unos minutos atrás.

La mirada de Alice se quedo en el vacío, examinando lo invisible hasta que sus labios se volvieron a curvar en una amplia y relajada sonrisa.

— Tu futuro… se ve… un poco más promisorio que hasta hace un momento —contestó volviendo su atención al frente — Sí sigues así creo que hasta podré leerme todo un capítulo sin tener que interponerme en aquel plan tan calculado que habías fraguado —agregó al tiempo que deslizaba su vista con convicción por los enormes edificios que adornaban la solitaria calle que transitaban. Las luces eran escasas en aquella parte pero la luna suplía aquella falta.

Sólo faltaba poco más de media cuadra para que ambos llegaran al edificio que servía de guarida de la resistencia. Era uno de los pocos edificios que estaba casi completamente habitado por humanos, era una casa de tres pisos que habían logrado heredar de uno de los integrantes de la resistencia más antiguo. Justo cuando Alice posó el pie sobre la acera sus ojos se fijaron en el vacío y el libro que aun llevaba estrechado contra su pecho cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Entonces Edward se giró y la miró un tanto aterrado, sabía por la mirada perdida que estaba dando la muchacha que su hermana estaba teniendo una visión justo ahora. Desesperado la examinó y aguardó como siempre a que ella hablará al fin, pero solo consiguió ser testigo presencial de cómo las hermosas y relajadas facciones de Alice se comenzaban a desfigurar aterradas, la sonrisa que hasta hacía unos minutos adornaba los labios de su hermana ahora estaba apagada. Sus ojos estaban completamente humedecidos por lágrimas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dime qué? —preguntó mirando a todos lados buscando algún indicio de que iba a suceder. Millones de interrogante se sucedieron en la mente de joven quién seguía examinando la calle donde permanecían parados.

¿Los habría descubierto alguien? ¿Los habrían seguido? ¿Morirían al fin?

Era las preguntas que quería hacer a su hermana pero solo atinó a mirar a su alrededor comprobando de manera desconcertante que no había nadie en aquel callejón, nadie más que ellos dos parados en la mitad de la acera a pasos de su hogar.

— ¡Alice! —gritó al fin alzando la voz y sacudiendo el cuerpo diminuto de su hermana que salió del transe, un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de está hasta caer al suelo.

— ¡Él está aquí! —anunció y se echo a correr hacía detrás del edificio donde vivían.

— ¡Alice espera! —gritó Edward siguiéndola por el estrecho pasillo que había en la esquina opuesta de donde se encontraban. — ¡Alice! —gritó otra vez al ver a su hermana correr sin sentido en dirección del gran parque que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban. — ¡Detente! —y miró a todos lados aterrado.

Sabía que esto era peligroso y arriesgado y aunque no había nadie sin duda el llanto de Alice atraería la atención de cualquiera que pasara en un radio de veinte metros a la redonda. Debía detenerla. Apresuró el paso para darle alcance. Podía distinguir el cuerpo de su hermana correr por la llanura del parque que estaba completamente iluminado por los faroles.

— ¡Maldición Alice detente! —le pidió entre dientes sabiendo que por la distancia esta no podría escucharlo. Detuvo su paso cuando sintió un ruido detrás de él. Giró su cuerpo intempestivamente, siempre en guardia y miró hacía todos lados pensando lo peor: Serian descubierto.

Pero no había nadie, solo el verde parque, los arboles con sus incipientes flores y los faroles que iluminaban la noche. Emprendió el rumbo otra vez pero trató de tomar aire sin que nadie lo notara, recuperar el aliento era algo que desgraciadamente debía hacer y su hermana lo sabía.

Trató de tomar aire mientras volvía a correr, esos gestos eran un hábito creado con los años. Ocultar parte de su naturaleza era la misión número uno desde que despertaba. Contrario a lo que Alice pensaba él si admiraba ciertas cualidades de aquella raza maldita. En estos momentos era que deseaba tener al menos la cuarta parte de la fuerza con la que gozaban ellos o la rapidez así ya le hubiera dado alcance a su hermana, en cambio estaba luchando por llegar junto a ella antes que alguno de los no vivos lo hiciera.

_Ojala pudiera no respirar, no cansarme, no sudar, ahora ayudaría correr más rápido._

Pensó mientras buscaba a su hermana entre los árboles que rodeaban el parque. Entonces cayó en cuenta que no podría ocultar su naturaleza sí alguno de los no vivos se cruzaba con él ahora. Porque a pesar que había algo que si había logrado disminuir hasta hacer imperceptible en situaciones de reposo ahora que había corrido sería imposible: su corazón latía furioso contra su pecho.

¡Maldición! Gritó en tu interior y corrió más fuerte para dar alcance a su hermana. Sentía como su corazón apagado y silenciado por los medicamentos ahora latía furioso en la mitad de su pecho. Develando aquella naturaleza hoy prohibida.

_Más vale que hayas visto la manera de que no nos maten esta noche Alice_

Murmuró entre dientes mientras divisaba el cuerpo de su hermana detenido bajo un árbol. Estaba allí sujeta al gran tronco de espaldas a él. Decidió correr sin hablar y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, la jaló por el brazo con brusquedad haciendo que lo encarara.

— ¡Perdiste el juicio! —le reprochó entrecortado pero esta lo ignoró volteando a mirar algo mucho más interesante. Con la vista perdida en la nada Alice no contestó nada. Entonces Edward desvió su vista hasta donde los ojos de su hermana lo guiaron y su expresión cambio. Su rostro palideció, su mandíbula se tensó y estaba claro que hoy era el comienzo de su fin.

Inevitablemente sus ojos verdes se encontraron con otro par de ojos topacios semejantes al sol que permanecían fijos en ellos. El cuerpo de Edward se adelanto poniendo el de su hermana menor detrás de él de manera automática. Con su mano la obligó permanecer detrás de él, sus movimiento eran cautelosos principalmente por la escena frente a él. La cual a todas luces no era la esperada pero tampoco era la peor, extrañamente les daría la ventaja para sobrevivir.

El destino estaba otra vez de su parte, había demasiada sangre en el aire para que el vampiro frente a ellos distinguiera de donde provenía la esencia, si del cadáver de la mujer muerta frente a él o de ellos dos a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Una de las primeras lecciones acerca de los nuevos dueños del planeta y que había aprendido cuando cumplió doce años, era que al igual que la mayoría de los animales, estos tenían un gran sentido del territorio y este se veía acrecentado cuando cazaban. Era en estas situaciones cuando ellos perdían el sentido de la razón y justamente esa debilidad era uno de los motivos por los cuales, alimentarse cazando a los humanos había sido prohibido cuando habían logrado tomar el control del mundo.

En orden de no matarse unos a otros y poder adueñarse del mundo conviviendo como una sociedad la nueva raza había tenido que adaptarse a ciertas reglas de convivencia semejantes a sus ancestros: los humanos. Prohibieron alimentarse salvajemente y ahora la sangre era vendida como antaño se tomaba un café. Eran restaurantes los que entregaban el sustento diario: el preciado elixir. Por ello era extraño pero beneficioso que hubiera uno que no pudiera luchar contra la bestia. Irónicamente hoy debía agradecer a esa naturaleza que tanto odiaba que aún pudiera salvarse y vivir.

— No hemos visto nada —aseguró con convicción — sólo nos iremos por donde llegamos —murmuró Edward bajo y calmado sabiendo que el vampiro frente a él que no se había movido un ápice de su posición lo estaba escuchando claramente como si estuviera a su lado, aún cuando habían unos metros de distancia. Trato de sonar desinteresado pero fue entonces en un movimiento que apenas logró percibir que el vampiro se adelanto hasta donde ellos se encontraban, solo los separaban pasos de distancia. El corazón de Edward comenzó a latir presuroso en la mitad de su pecho.

Al advertir aquello instintivamente retrocedió, para hacer más distancia entre ellos, cuando lo hizo empujó a su hermana con su cuerpo. Separados del vampiro junto su boca para evitar que pudiera percibir la tibieza de su halito y automáticamente dejo de respirar.

— Yo no quise… no… —comenzó a explicar el vampiro visiblemente alterado lo que llamó la atención no sólo de Edward sino que de Alice también pero el joven fue incapaz de emitir comentario alguno, era mejor no decir nada sin embargo, las manos de Alice que estaban aferradas a los brazos de su hermano soltaron el agarre repentinamente y entonces Edward sintió como el cuerpo de esta lo rebasó saliendo de atrás. En el fondo de su mente un recuerdo afloró de una noche en particular y le invadió el miedo, sin pensarlo grito.

— ¡No Alice retrocede! —chilló alcanzando la muñeca de su hermana.

— Eres igual que en mis sueños —balbuceó la humana sonriente e hipnotizada por ese mar almíbar que la miraba desconcertado.

¿Acaso había alguien en este mundo capaz de no verlo como un monstruo aun a pesar que la evidencia estaba frente a sus ojos?

Las manos de Alice iban directo a la mandíbula tensa y cuadrada del vampiro pero sabiamente fue este mismo él que se separó de ella produciendo el espacio suficiente para que Edward pudiera atraerla de vuelta hacía un lugar seguro: él. La sujetó con fuerza para impedirle avanzar esta vez.

— Alice debemos irnos —instó entre dientes aterrado porque su hermana estuviera tentando al destino. Justo cuando iba a dar el paso para emprender la retirada la voz melancólica del vampiro interrumpió su propósito.

— Tú novio tiene razón —reflexionó Jasper volviendo su vista hacía la evidencia de la falta cometida. — Sí los descubren junto a mí, los culparán y no podre hacer nada por ayudarlos —confirmó el joven vampiro caminado hasta el cuerpo inerte de otra víctima más de aquella incontrolable noche.

Justo cuando el silencio los embargaba se sintieron una sirenas estruendosas. El ruido atrajo la atención no solo de los rebeldes sino también del vampiro que miró hacía el horizonte.

— Tenemos que irnos —anunció con urgencia Edward mirando hacía la escena frente a él, retrocedió unos pasos pero el cuerpo de Alice se lo impidió.

—- No —protestó está sin quitarle la vista el joven vampiro arrepentido. Edward la giró, quedaron frente a frente, la sujeto por los brazos.

— ¡DEBEMOS irnos! —ordenó con decisión, clavó su vista en la de su hermana pero esta no desistió, la decisión estaba tomada — nos asesinarán —advirtió su hermana alzo una ceja para que Alice se diera cuenta que no podría ocultar lo que eran.

Serían llevados ante las autoridades por el crimen que había cometido el vampiro y entonces allí, lejos de los medicamentos, lejos de la comida sería imposible ocultar lo que eran. Entonces el castigo sería otro muy diferente al que sufriría el vampiro frente a ellos.

— ¿Jasper? —y una voz dulce pero preocupada se oyó. Un cuerpo se materializó al lado de el del vampiro y lo ojos verdes de Edward se encontraron con un par ojos achocolatados tan profundos e intensos que incluso perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

— ¿Hermana? ¡No! —gritó Jasper y se alzó del suelo dando alcance al cuerpo de la recién llegada — ¿Por qué? —protestó temiendo lo peor: su debilidad llevaría a la muerte a un ser querido, finalmente lograría arrastrar a su familia a lo que más temía todo por esa necesidad incontrolable que se apoderaba de él — ¡Demonios Bella! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Te dije que no me siguieras! —Reclamó inútil. La vampiresa lo miró descolocada por la situación. — ¡Debes irte! —pidió desesperado mirando hacía el vehículo que se aproximaba — ¡Te matarán! —aulló preocupado el vampiro sujetando a su hermana por los brazos, pero la vista de la joven estaba con la pareja frente a ella.

— Edward —balbuceó Alice mirando a su hermano que aún tenía la vista perdida en la vampiresa recién llegada.

— Ella es la muchacha de tus (mis) visiones —balbucearon al mismo tiempo.

Hacía exactamente cien años que Bella había dejado de soñar, había cien años la vampiresa, en ese entonces humana, había soñado con un príncipe misterioso. Hoy esos mismos ojos verdes que la habían acechado aquella noche se presentaban frente a ella. Tal y como le había dicho quién la había convertido en lo que era, sucedió. Una noche, cuando tu hermano no resista y el monstruo venza aquel de piel pálida pero no muerta se presentará, entonces deberás tomar una decisión: Los tuyos o ellos.

* * *

**Uff poquito largo pero weno... Mis querdias niñas primero que nada Feliz año nuevo. Segundo siento la demora en publicar el primer capítulo espero ahora publicar más seguido. Tercero se que deben tener muchas dudas: ¿cómo logran pasar desapercibido? ¿Cómo no le sienten el corazón? ¿cómo no los olen? etc, serán resueltas en los capitulos venideros, así que no desesperen simplemente lean y dejense llevar por este mundo que estoy creando XD Besitos a todas y ya saben, tomates y demases dejenlos en reviews!**

**Cariños a todas Liz.**


End file.
